


A Terrible Bore

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: Most people who know Cullen think of him as dull, too serious, and always working. The Inquisitor, however, knows another side to him, a side only she gets to see.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 350 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A Terrible Bore

“Commander Cullen is so boring.” 

Harding only teased, saying it in jest, delivered with a smirk and a mockingly disappointed sigh. Her plans for mayhem foiled again by boring old Commander Cullen. 

The Inquisitor smiled vaguely and nodded in response, taking no offense. She was used to the jokes by now. The Commander was a terrible bore. He could clear any room of listeners, droning on for hours about siege engines or the best flanking tactics for different terrain. He seemed singularly incapable of relaxing, and it always took a great deal of prodding to get him to leave his desk at the end of a long day. 

But there was a side to him most didn’t see. The heated gaze he fixed her with that made her knees buckle. The things he whispered in her ear or the sensual eagerness with which he explored her body. Only when they were alone was he able to remove the armour, let his guard down, and show her this fierce and passionate side of himself. 

It wasn’t always about sex. He could debate enthusiastically for hours over any number of topics. He could eloquently quote Chant passages or a favorite poem on a whim. He sang beautifully when moved to. He laughed at bawdy jokes, and told his own in kind. They shared quips and witty banter; a lifted brow or head quirked just so would send him into a fit of giggles. 

He was incredibly ticklish. That particular discovery had given her hours of delighted entertainment, and she treasured the sound of his shrieks of helpless laughter when he yielded, begging for mercy. 

But she knew all of this was meant for her alone. To counter the accusations of humdrum tedium would be a betrayal, would risk putting out the light in his eyes when he saw her enter a room. She would rather die than put out that light.

So, she never argued the point, smiling and shrugging diplomatically instead. Let them call her love tedious. Let them think him boring. He never seemed to mind.

And she knew better.


End file.
